Axioms of Star Trek
ax·i·om n 1. A self-evident or universally recognized truth; a maxim. 2. An established rule, principle, or law. 3. A self-evident principle or one that is accepted as true without proof as the basis for argument; a postulate. When writing and discussing Star Trek the writers of the TrekCreative forum have referred to the Axions of Star Trek. Those ideas and principles that Star Trek assumes are true. Several times the attempt has been made to gather these principles into a single place so that we might observe and discuss them. This last attempt was the most successful. Herein are The Axioms of Star Trek. This list is not considered exclusive. There can be more axioms than we have discovered and listed. This however, is our list. We, the forum, believe that you will get better Star Trek if you observe these axioms. Decisions Star Trek is about the point of decision. Call it the three "Cs". Conflict, Choice, Consequences. That is Star Trek at the most basic. By all means listen to your advisers before making a decision, but make the damn decision Being afraid and indecisive means you are still afraid and someone else decided. Take a stand and face your fear. It can only kill you once. Run from your fear and it will beat you forever. There is no trying, only doing. Conflict No villain is evil in his own mind. Try to put yourself in the other guy's shoes. It can be a real eye opener. Never hate your foe. Hate will blind you to solutions other than violence. Making new friends of old foes is victory without blood. Do not mock the madman. Listen to him. Avoid war at most costs. If both parties approach the table in good faith, then anything is possible. A few dents in your ship's hull do not justify the use of deadly force. There is a reason your phaser has a stun setting. When in doubt don't act rashly. Jumping at the other guy with both feet only works if your name is Kirk. Otherwise it's the best way to get yourself on the ground real fast. General The first duty is to the Truth Risk is our Business Everything has an explanation, but some explanations have not been found yet. IDIC (Infinite Diversity, Infinite Combinations) The Common Good isn't. People are everywhere. Everyone is Human, even if they're not. In your haste to do right, do not forget to do good. If it is wrong for the many, it is wrong for the one. Learning new things is good. No problem is insoluble. Absolute power corrupts absolutely. Knowledge dispels prejudice. A little suffering is good for the soul. Bartenders are very wise. Never give up, never surrender! (good captains don't believe in the no-win scenario.) Individuals matter. They may be the only thing that does. Everyone is afraid given the right circumstances. The trick is to do the right thing anyway. It may hurt. It may cost you. It may suck and it may be inconvenient. When it's the right thing to do, none of that really matters. Let no good deed go unrewarded. Vengeance is for the Creator. Change socks daily. Command: Take all Engineering estimates, divide by two. Engineering: Take all Command requirements, multiply by two. Don't give up the ship. Play the cards fate gave you. Only fold when you must. Rats will jump from a sinking ship. Men will try to save her. Give me liberty, or give me death. I will face my fear and let it wash through me. It takes only one voice to start a change If you expect a routine patrol you are on the wrong ship. When you need a stiff drink visit the ship's doctor. At diplomatic receptions stay away from the Romulan ale. Be very cautious if something is green and comes in a bottle unless you are the ship's chief engineer. Category:Main Category:Lexicon Category:Background